


Say Something

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey goes to a work party but fails to invite Ian, because he is afraid of how his co-workers will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Ian was dancing with Yev, swirling the giggling baby around the Milkovich living room. He held the sixteen-month-old under his armpits and spun him around and around to the music on the radio. 

Yev was shrieking with delight, “Fasta dadda Fasta”

Mickey came in the front door after a long day at work, to the giggling and squealing of his boys. He gave Ian a quick kiss on the cheek and dropped onto the couch, in exhaustion. Mickey had started working at the construction site, it was hard fucking work, but it payed the bills…well most of them.

Mickey watched adoringly as Ian and Yev danced for a whole song. Then once the song was over he stood up. Mickey took Yev gently from Ian’s arms and set him on the couch. “Papa’s turn.”

He stepped close to Ian, holding his hand gently, and placed the other hand on his hip. He pulled Ian in close just as ‘Say Something’ by A Great Big World started playing on the radio. Mickey led Ian around the living room, more gracefully than Ian could ever imagine, while Yevy bounced up and down on the couch clapping his chubby little hands. 

They gazed lovingly at each other throughout the entire dance, unable to turn away. Their bodies moved to the music, swaying and spinning with each other in perfect harmony. 

When the song was done the two boys stepped apart breathing heavily.

“Ma turn! Ma turn!” Yevy cried out stretching his arms high in the air. Mickey grabbed one arm, while Ian held the other and the swung Yev up in the air.

“So, Ian…I have this fucking awards night or staff party shit for work tomorrow night…so I’ll be home a little late.”

“Oh?” Ian asked curiously, “are you getting an award.”

“Fuck No!” Mickey said.

“Fack no, Fack! Fack!” Yevy yelled giggling. Ian looked at Mickey, sighing.

Mickey shrugged, “What did you expect? he’s a Milkovich.” 

Ian smirked and kissed Yev on the head. “Fack Fack!” 

Mickey picked up Yev, carrying on his shoulders, “okay shithead, time for bed.” He said walking him to the bedroom. 

“Fack Shet Fack.” Mickey tucked him into his bed and kissed him gently on the head.

"At least we know, you are definitely my son." He said rolling his eyes. Mickey walked back to the living room and sat next to Ian on the couch.

"He’s going to be a menace in kindergarten, I feel bad for his teachers already!" Ian said smiling.

"Yeah..No shit!" Mickey said, he could see it already…because it reminded him of himself in kindergarten. No teacher could stop the obscenities from leaving his mouth.

"So what should I wear to the awards night tomorrow?" Ian asked bumping shoulders with Mickey.

"Ugh, it’s just for employees and their fucking wives and shit. ..you don’t have to go…"

Ian pushed Mickey down on the couch until Mickey was lying on his back and he was straddling him, “and when has that stopped me.” Ian said smiling willfully, he looked at his boyfriend’s face and frowned. “Do you not want me to go, or something?”

No one at Mickey’s work knew about Ian. They all thought Mickey was just a straight white male like every other fucking person in the company. “Of course I want you to come…but someone needs to take care of Yev…”

"Oh" Ian said, staring down at Mickey suspiciously, "I see"

Mickey lay, still pinned by Ian and lifted his head up to kiss the redhead on the mouth. “Don’t worry tough guy, I’ll bring you next time.”Ian smiled and sat up. Mickey sitting up too reached for Ian’s pants. They fucked for hours until they collapsed exhausted in each other’s arms. Sleeping together limbs wrapped around each other comfortably like two puzzle pieces fitting together in harmony.

The next day, Mickey walked straight from work to the bar, where the awards night was taking place. He walked in a couple minutes late and nodded in greeting to a few of his coworkers. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer.

"Hey Milkovich!" Mickey turned to see his boss waving him over to his table.

Mickey walked over slowly, pint in hand, “Hey Tom,” He said sitting down, across from him.

"You’re late," Tom said frowning, "You missed your award." He said handing Mickey a framed certificate that had ‘Most Improved Employee’ written on it.

"Thanks," Mickey said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to.give you ‘Best Curser’ or.’Most Obscenities in a work day, but you know those home office fags."

"Ahem." The large woman with crazy clown makeup that sat beside Mickey’s boss coughed, elbowing Tom intentionally.

"This is my wife Janice." Tom said, gesturing to the big haired, big breasted big headed woman beside him.

"Charmed, I’m sure." She said her words slurring as If she had drunk too much already.

Mickey nodded politely, and Tom turned to him, “Where’s the Mrs?” He asked.

"Svetlana is uhh ..working tonight," Mickey mumbled with a shrug. He had begun watching as microphones and speakers were set up on the stage.

"Karaoke?" he asked pointing, in disbelief, "You gottta be fucking kidding me."

Tom shrugged, “The wives love it.” And as if he had summoned them, two women stood up and began searching through the karaoke song list.

Mickey was already groaning when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ian smiling at him. “Sorry, I’m late. I got Fi to watch Yev.” He peered at Mickey’s certificate, ” Most Improved? Thats awesome! Congrats!”

Ian leaned in purposely going for a quick kiss, and Mickey stood up from his chair hurriedly and turned to the table grabbing Ian’s arm tightly. “Tom, Janice, this is my cousin, Ian.”

Ian looked at his boyfriend, pain, frustration and anger clear on his face. He nodded stiffly toward the couple, “It’s nice to meet you.”

"Well any cousin of Mickey’s is a cousin of ours." Tom said and Janice burst in a fit of laughter and snorting. Ian sat down beside Mickey carefully, as not to touch him or even look at him. Ian was fuming. He thought they were fucking over this! The lies, secrets and deceit, What the fuck!

Ian looked over at Mickey who was smiling that fake smile and laughing that fake laugh. He wore his straight mask, that Ian had thought he had thrown away long ago. It broke Ian’s heart to see his partner act like he didn’t exist. It hurt so much to know how hard they had worked to be together, and have it seem to be undone in a matter of minutes.

"Did either of you boys want to do karaoke?" Janice asked, "the sign up list is being passed around." She waved a clipboard in the air.

Ian didn’t even think as he said the words “I will.” But he took a certain joy in seeing Mickey’s nervous face as he signed his name up.

He knew the song he was going to do, and he just felt so frustrated at Mickey…that he wasn’t thinking this through. All he knew was he was not going back in the fucking closet. 

So when it was his turn, he marched purposefully on the stage and tapped the mike. He looked down at the heteros, all of mickey’s coworkers and took a deep breath. Then he found Mickey’s face in the crowd and began to sing. “Say something, I’m giving up on you”

Mickey could not tear his eyes from Ian. I’ll be the one, if you want me to. “Anywhere I would’ve followed you Say something, I’m giving up on you.” 

He recognized this as the song that they had danced to just last night, but he had never really listened to they lyrics. “And I will stumble and fall. I’m still learning to love. Just starting to crawl.”

Who the fuck listens to lyrics anymore anyway. But he listened to every word his boyfriend sang and as Ian teared up at the chorus. Mickey’s heart began to break.”Say something, I’m giving up on you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you. Anywhere I would’ve followed you. Say something, I’m giving up on you.”

"Wow," Janice whispered to her husband. "He must really love this girl."

Tom scoffed, “Just sounds gay to me.”

Normally, Mickey might have said something or glared at him, or some shit…but he couldn’t look away from Ian.

Tears had begun to run down Ian’s face and he wiped them away furiously. "Say something…"

As Ian finished the song, wiping the tears away he saw Mickey standing close beside him, somehow without thinking about it Mickey had walked across the bar and climbed on stage beside Ian. Ian turned to see his partner staring concerned at him.

Ian looked sheepishly to the ground, wiping the last tear from his face. Mickey was just staring at him hands at his sides. “Say something. ” Ian said.

"Sorry"

Mickey pressed his face to Ian’s. They stood facing each other closely arms wrapped around each other, tongues in each other’s mouths, on stage while all of Mickey’s coworkers gawked.

In the back Janice stared wide eyed and horrified she turned to her husband, “But they’re cousins!!


End file.
